It's Only an Argument
by smilemore21
Summary: Derek and Emily have a long distance relationship, and they have been having a lot of issues. Is it too late or can they salvage what they have? Sequel to It's Only a Dream but it can stand alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone :) I decided I would make a sequel to It's Only a Dream because a lot of people seemed to like it. I would like to thank Kezi , Nix1978, Lexis4MorganPrentiss (love the name by the way) , MH96, and rmpcmfan for the comments. All the views on It's Only a Dream really meant a lot to me , so thank you again.**

* * *

Derek and Emily had tried their hand at a long distance relationship for six months . Not only were Derek and Emily happy , both BAU and INTERPOL teams were ecstatic as well. Like all relationships , Emily and Derek had disagreements and there were ups and downs . Emily and Derek were glad that they didn't have to hide behind their feelings anymore. As strong as their relationship was , both of them still were stubborn , and that brought many arguments.

* * *

On an early morning in Virginia , and a late afternoon in London ; Derek and Emily were having a heated argument over video chat.

" I don't understand why you can't come back to Virginia." Derek stated with his frustration level rising

" I don't understand why you don't want me to be happy." Emily stated back in a loud voice.

Derek rubbed his head and gave out an over dramatic sigh.

"Wouldn't you be happy with me ? No , oh yeah I forgot you tend to leave when something gets too difficult, and the fact that you are never happy , with anything." Derek yelled

"I can't believe you would even bring me leaving up. Come on ,you know I had no choice . You're just angry because you thought I should have told you." Emily practically screamed , with her brown orbs bubbling with anger.

" No , you never have any choice , do you? Why can't you understand that there are two people in a relationship , Emily ? It's not always just you." Derek stated with annoyance in his voice.

" You just can't face the fact that I'm not always by your side, Derek. I hate to be the one to break it to you babe , but you don't own me. Never have , and you never will." Emily yelled back

" Own you ? I never said anything about owning you. I'm just worried about you. Can you blame me , you're over three thousand miles away. I just miss you, a lot . " Derek said , his voice was softer than before.

" What can I do , Derek? You know I can't just get up and leave. I don't think this is a good conversation to have over a video chat. I will try to come for a visit soon. Bye." Emily said before ending the call.

* * *

Derek was worried by the way Emily hung up so quickly. They always had said I love you , even if they had gotten in a fight because they knew that with their jobs they might not get the chance to say it again. Was Emily considering breaking up with him? He prayed to God that she wasn't because she meant so much to him. Derek grabbed his go bag and headed out the door to go to work. The thirty minute car ride gave him time to think. He wanted to show Emily that it was a great idea to come back home to Virginia. Home, it was where she belonged. She didn't belong in London no matter how great she was at running the office. She belonged at home , with him , the team , even Clooney. Clooney had been down ever since she left for London again. Derek wished his relationship with Emily hadn't been so rocky the past few months. There had been times when even he had doubted the strength of their long distance relationship.

He pulled into the parking lot and headed to the elevators. Somehow he was going to convince Emily to come back home. Even if he couldn't find a way , he knew who could. JJ and Penelope missed Emily almost as much as him. They would definitely help him , he was sure of it. It was time to initiate operation bring Emily back home. It was going to work, it had too.

* * *

Emily hated the way she had hung up on Derek , and she knew it probably had worried him. She felt bad, but he had to know she was still upset with him. They had gotten into a lot of fights in the past month over her staying in London. She didn't find it fair that he was asking her to move , when he hadn't even suggested moving himself. He wouldn't want to leave Virginia because he loved it there , and she didn't want to leave London because she felt at peace. She couldn't even believe he had brought up Doyle. She had wanted to tell him everything , but she cared about him too much to risk him getting hurt. She wanted to live with Derek , even in Virginia but she didn't want to feel afraid again. It wasn't easy for her to admit she was afraid , especially being the strong-willed Prentiss she is.

Somewhere in her heart Emily knew she would end up going back to Virginia. The road wouldn't be easy , especially if Derek and Emily kept up their arguing. The road to getting over Doyle wasn't finished yet. Emily knew that she would find the end of that road soon, and happiness would be waiting for her at the end. The only thing Emily was worried about was how to get there , and what cost she would have to pay.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read my stories. Because I'm writing longer chapters it might take me longer to update , so please be patient. Reviews make me write faster, no joke. I love reading what you have to say about my stories , as long as it's constructive or supportive. So please if you're going to comment don't be rude for no reason. Thanks for reading ~Smilemore2121 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Did anyone read Ten Chances, Ten Goodbyes? I didn't get any reviews on it so I have no clue if anyone liked it. Should I continue it ? Let me know. **

* * *

Derek checked his phone to see it was only one in the morning , and Emily still hadn't called him back. He decided to just stay up , because he wouldn't be getting any sleep after this. Derek wasn't a worrier but when Emily wouldn't answer her phone for three days he began to worry. Derek decided that he needed to wake up before making any rash assumptions , so he trudged to his kitchen to begin making coffee. Clooney went to Derek's feet sensing his owner had troubled thoughts. Derek realized that Emily probably was just annoyed by him , and being as stubborn as she is probably just didn't feel like talking to him. That was a more likely answer then the worrisome thoughts he was thinking , but then again Emily always found a way to get herself stuck in bad situations. By seven thirty Derek was with JJ and Penelope in Pen's lair.

" Don't tell me you brought up Doyle." JJ said shaking her head , already knowing the answer.

" Oh , no JJ he just said that she was never happy with anything." Garcia said rolling her eyes.

"How could you be so stupid ?" JJ questioned , looking at Derek with a glare.

" You guys talked to her?" Derek asked

" Yes we did. Derek honey, you may be my chocolate thunder but I swear If you pull anything like that ever again you will regret it." Garcia stated

" So , how can we help?" JJ asked

" Wait , why would you help me ? I thought you were angry with me." Derek said with question in his voice.

" Oh we are , pulling Doyle up was low . That doesn't mean we don't want Emily back just like you. Well maybe not exactly like you." JJ smiled

" So what's the plan?" Derek asked

* * *

Emily pushed the ignore button for the third time that day. She didn't want to worry Derek but she didn't feel like talking. She couldn't blame him for wanting her to come back , it was sweet but she didn't ask for him to move to London because she knew he was happy in Virginia. She was happy in London and he was happy in Virginia but they were happy together. She knew there were decisions to be made , but would there relationship have to end? Emily sure hoped not.

* * *

** Okay this is short , I'm sorry forgive me :) . If I get enough requests I'll update soon . I promise this time. No comment is stupid , I really appreciate every one.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay , I finally updated when I said I would! :) JJ and Garcia's thoughts are now added to this story.**

* * *

**JJ**

JJ couldn't believe that Derek would bring up Doyle. No wonder Emily wasn't answering his calls, JJ was considering ignoring Derek too. Emily wasn't easily broken, but painful didn't even begin to describe how JJ felt about Doyle, let alone Emily. JJ considered calling Emily but decided against it. JJ figured that Emily would probably want her space. JJ went to grab a glass of water from her kitchen as she thought about Derek's problem. JJ would love to get Emily back in the states, but was that really the best thing for her? JJ thought about all the things Emily had to go through after coming back from the dead. JJ tried to push the troubling thoughts out of her mind ; she had to pick Henry up from his babysitter's.

* * *

**Penelope & Derek**

Pen and Derek decided to talk about getting Emily back , over coffee. They picked a little café not to far from the BAU. As Pen was taking a sip of her latte Derek began

" What should I do? She won't even answer my phone calls and I can't exactly apologize in person."

" Wait, that's it!If you apologize all romantically in London she will have to take you back."

"Wait, take me back? We never broke up." Derek exclaimed , worry clear in his dark eyes.

" Oh sweetie , that's not what it sounded like when I talked to her." Pen shook her head , and looked at Derek's reaction

" I have to go to London and fix this , don't I?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

" You don't have to. It's more a question if you love Emily enough to." Penelope answered.

" When's the next flight to London?" Derek was already standing up, ready to go.

" In two hours , I booked you. Hurry and you can make it." Pen replied

Derek was already out the door but he managed to yell a quick thanks to Penelope.

* * *

**Derek **

Derek broke countless traffic laws trying to get to the airport. He had gone home , shoved clothes into his suitcase and speeded towards the airport. Luckily he didn't get pulled over , that would have wasted more time. He ran into the airport , had his bag checked and boarded the plane. Derek spent the next six hours pondering how to talk to Emily. Derek was pissed at himself for pulling up Doyle, he guessed Emily probably was too. Derek thought how he would feel if she brought up Buford. He felt like an idiot. It wasn't even a year ago that Derek almost lost Emily due to dating Felicia. Now they could lose their relationship over a stupid thing he said. He didn't deserve Emily , she was so much better than him. She was always there when he needed her. Derek considered himself to be lucky , but he wondered if his luck was ending and if he was going to lose the girl of his dreams.

After six hours wallowing in guilt on the plane , Derek was finally in London. He began to look for the exit in the airport. The London airport was huge , and even though he visited Emily before, it took him fifteen minutes before he found the large iron doors. Once he was out on the busy London streets Derek pulled out his phone to look for directions to Emily's office. Interpol was normally five minutes away by car but there was too much traffic for that to be true. Derek sided for walking , even if it was drizzling out. By the time Derek got to Interpol it had full-out poured, and he was soaked from head to toe. Derek didn't care about anything but talking to Emily , even if it took forever.

It was another twenty minutes before Derek could go to Emily's office. There were numberous security checks in the Lobby. Derek could understand why, Interpol was a high target. When Derek finally got to the elevators he was relieved, finally he could talk to Emily , face to face. He rode the elevator up to the twenty-fourth floor and got off. Derek recognized Emily's office door and knocked , no answer . He tried again , but turned around when he heard

" She isn't here. She called in and took the day off." one of Emily's team members stated.

" Thank you." Derek replied and then he let out a frustrated sigh , Derek had to go to Emily's apartment , which was twenty minutes away by car. He wouldn't be able to hail a cab at this time of day, he would have to walk in the pouring rain, again.

Derek ran down the stairs instead of taking the elevator again , it took way too much time and Derek didn't have the patience. He wasn't happy to have to wait to talk to Emily , and he was running on almost no sleep. Along the way Derek passed many street vendors , and when the rain cleared up he stopped at a flower cart to buy red roses , Emily's favorite. She may have not been happy with him but Derek was positive she would take the fragrant roses. After an hour of walking in rain and heavy traffic , Derek finally reached Emily's apartment building. Derek found his way up the stairs and to Emily's apartment door.

* * *

**Emily**

Emily had called into work for a personal day. She just wanted to think things over about Derek, and she didn't need the pressure of her job distracting her. In the hopes that Derek would call again she turned the ringer up on her phone. After a few hours she figured that Derek wasn't going to call again. Emily had gotten everything she needed to do around the house done , but she still hadn't talked with Derek about their argument. She knew that they could work things out , but if they waited to long she worried that it would be too much for the both of them.

Emily heard a gentle knocking at the door and got off her chaise to answer it. She just wasn't expecting him at the door with red roses in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry if this story contains bad punctuation and spelling. I've had issues with my computer so I'm attempting to update with my iPod. This is short , but updating with my iPod sucks , I will try and update soon.

* * *

"What are you doing here ? " Emily asked in a less than pleasant tone.

" That's what I get for coming all the way to London?" Derek joked, with a smile plastered on his face.

" Oh , I'm sorry Derek. May I please know why I have the honor of seeing you this evening?" Emily rolled her eyes and shot Derek a look of annoyance.

Emily moved so Derek could get through the threshold of her loft.

" I've missed you ." Derek said quietly.

Sergio walked into the room , and perched on the sofa nearest Emily.

" I've missed you too , but if this is a plan to get me back in Virginia then I don't want to hear it." Emily sighed and scratched Sergio behind his ears.

"I want to know what you want , because if we're not on the same page this whole long distance relationship thing won't work." Derek replied

" We barely ever get on the same page Derek. But this relationship_ thing_ is important to me. It should be to you too. Don't act like I am stopping all this , because you could move too." Emily snapped

" I wouldn't be happy here , you know that. Virginia is where we both belong."Derek argued

" Did you ever think about how I felt , Derek ? Doyle broke me , and my love for Virginia. I know I will move back someday , but London is what I need to be able to breathe again. Maybe if you thought about someone else for once you would know how I feel." Emily shook her head and looked out the window to the warm colors of twilight.

" I used to be able to know when you were upset , but after Doyle there are things that I just can't figure out." Derek sighed , knowing Emily would not be happy with his statement.

" Why does everything come down to Doyle , if we have problems it's because of Doyle , if I'm upset it's because of Doyle. Well maybe it's because of our inability to be in a healthy relationship." Emily stated , her anger climbing higher.

" What are you saying , that this relationship isn't good for you? " Derek asked

" I don't know , but I do know you can't expect me to know everything. You can't end an argument with a dozen roses if someone is still hurt. Bottom line Derek , I was hurt and I ignored your calls because I wasn't ready to talk. I don't want to talk , at least not now." She finished

"Does this mean were over?" Derek asked , worry appearing in his voice.

" I don't want to be , but I don't know where this leaves us." Emily replied

Derek walked closer to Emily and gave her a gentle hug. Emily let tears fall on to Derek's dark gray shirt. For the first time in a while they could just soak in being together.

* * *

Derek woke in Emily's guest room. Both of them agreed the night before that their relationship wouldn't end. Their relationship was still very strained , and Derek knew that Emily just needed space. He took the guest room like a gentleman , even if it hurt to not be sleeping by her side. Derek thought about his trip to London , and how so far it had only made things worse, but he was determined to do what he came here for. To prove to Emily he loved her , and that their relationship was indeed worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay. Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

* * *

Derek paced back and forth on Emily's oak floors. He thought their relationship was improving but Emily was nowhere to be found , and she took the day off work. All his calls were going straight to voicemail. He started to worry that Emily had been kidnapped , because it seemed to happen to her way too often. After calling Clyde and the rest of her team members he decided to go and look for her. He looked everywhere in London but had no luck , and the setting sun only worsened his anxiety. He hadn't seen her in over seventeen hours.

Emily had driven nonstop for eleven hours to get to Rome , and the cemetery Matthew had always wanted to be buried in. Her phone had run out of battery but she didn't have a car charger and she didn't want to waste time and charge it. The sun was setting in Rome as she finally reached Matthew's tombstone. Emily's hair was flying in her face as she set down the roses she had brought.

" I really needed to talk to you Matty." Emily began.

" I'm just, " she paused to wipe the tears from her eyes " b-broken right now. I just don't know if I can do this anymore. I'm only hurting the ones I love especially Derek. I thought we could work all this out but I'm not so sure. I just wish you could send me a sign." The wind picked up , sending a cold chill through Emily's body and a single rose at her feet. Derek had given Emily a single rose on their first date. Emily picked up the rose and decided that she needed to get back to Derek.

" Thanks , Matty." Emily said before running to a payphone on the street her car was parked on.

The phone barely rang before Derek answered it .

" Hello?" Derek asked frantically.

" Hi ." Emily answered

" Emily , I was so worried , where the hell are you?"

" I'm sorry I just really needed to talk to someone in Rome."

" You flew to Rome?" Derek asked , his heart rate finally starting to calm down.

" No I drove , but I should be back in twelve hours."

" Emily I will just meet you in Rome, you really should stay the night there. "

" You don't need too , but your probably right. I will find a hotel."

" Princess , please tell me before you leave. I was so worried."

" I will , I'm sorry. I love you."

" I love you too , I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

Derek breathed a sigh of relief. She was okay , everything was okay. Derek and Emily both slept peacefully that night , anxious to return to each other the next day. Emily was never so thankful to have a friend like Matthew who is always there for her , in life and even death.

* * *

** I'm sorry it's short but I'm trying to update all my stories today and maybe get out a few oneshots. This is where I'll leave this one-off.**


End file.
